monkeyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JyQpFfH8Km
Welcome Hi! I'm SwiftyKitty2K A.K.A. Dominic A.K.A. The Monkey Help Desk (In the making.) If I can help you with anything, leave a message and I will answer it ASAP. Monkey Help Questions and Answers Q: Dear Dom, do you realize that this pic of you is on facebook, and monkey quest.com! -Tang Linkcaster '' '' A: No WAY???? They posted it????? I sent in in to Monkey Quest for the monkey moments section and they accepted!!!! Thanks for telling me Tang! ''Swiftykitty2K 20:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) '''R: Yeah I was looking at it and I was like "omygosh that's Dom"!' DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 21:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Q: Did you change the editing program? DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 19:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) A: No. Wikia just edited the toolbar to make it more organized and to make it look less plain and boring. I think ther did a good job. Swiftykitty2K 21:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) R: I like it too!'' DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 00:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Q: Do you Like Pokemon? I kinda do. By the way, I am looking for some Pincer Fragments. Can you trade me? I would like 20.'' DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 20:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC)'' A: No. I was never allowed to play Pokemon. My parrents didn't like it. But yes, I can trade you pincer fragments. I don't think I have 20, but I can trade. Swiftykitty2K 20:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Q: OMG! You weren't aloud playing pokemon! Why (Thanks Last Night!) DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 11:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) A: I don't know. Swiftykitty2K 13:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) R: Sorry i did not contribute for a little while i was on Plants Vs. Zombies wiki DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 22:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Q: Dom i know you are busy but tommorow can you get me some Pincer Shells? DarkFlameXD Was here True Dat! 22:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) A: I can try but I do not really like Sea Dragon. I usually hang out in Ootu Mystics. I have a multitude od Orchid Leaves and Bathog Ears if you want those.' Swiftykitty2K 00:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC)'' 'So are we still friends old buddy? old pal? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ' A: Sure. But just listen to my special Tay-Tay's songs. You might acually like them. ;) Swiftykitty2K 20:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) '''I actually kind of like our song and check my youtube channel! Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 12:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Trade Requests? Q: Dom, we traded, but do you have anything rare? Specificly clothing and weopons? What are those Foodoo Dice? -Tang Linkcaster (It was nice to meet you) A: I will try to achive some rare clothing. I have major stink bombs, regular stink bombs, boom bombs, Enchanted Slings and less powerful slings, Super Glyphs of Defence and less powerful glyphs, elixir of life, elixir of the shadows, fire resistence potion, water breathing potions and potions of sheilding. Foodoo dice are rare crafting items you get in Moss Temple. I don't have any recipes that involve them yet. Swiftykitty2K 12:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Q: Thanks Dom! I Think we should make a vote who do you think will be voted Monkey King. i'll run! Please put me in it and make it would mean alot -Tang Linkcaster A: That is a good idea, but first I need to become admin on this wiki. If I do, I will try to! Swiftykitty2K 16:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) A: Okay, I am now admin. I'm on it! Swiftykitty2K 00:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) R: Somebody else needs to protect Ook. - Tang Linkcaster Q: I want your Lily Headress, wacky clown shirt and belt of ancestors. -Tang Linkcaster A: I am sorry Tang, but these items are bound, meaning that they can't be traded. Swiftykitty2K 12:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) R: Thanks anyway. By the way I entered the monkey quest challenge! -Tang Linkcaster Group Request Hi I need help in Blimp Ridge fighting the Shadow Cragcrawler. Can you help me today at 10:00 today? -Sam Mightyknuckle Okay. Will do! Swiftykitty2K 14:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Technical Information (Not open for public editing) RE: Admin request Hi Swiftykitty2k. If you're interested in becoming the admin of this wiki, please go to the adoption request page and make your request to adopt the wiki (become an admin). The only admin on this wiki has not edited since May, so your request will likely be approved. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) About being an Admin? Q: So can i be an admin? please please please? 'Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 12:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ''A: Sure Swiftykitty2K 20:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) '''Q: I love being admin what are the perks of being admin? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 20:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) A: The perks of being admin is that you can edit ''community corner, ''you can ''block users, ''you can also ''delete comments and pages. Swiftykitty2K 14:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) '''Q: So what do you have to do in order to become an admin? Or is it free?' Dinoteddyk 15:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) A: In order to become an admin, you first must reach 200 edits on our wikia. Then, your contributions will be sent to consideration to decide if you are worthy or not. Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 17:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) A Promblem S: I went on Quest: Shadow Play and some one wrote a bad word. Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 16:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) R: I saw that. I blocked that person. You don't have to be a user to be blocked you know. I also made that page! P.S. Like my new avatar? I like your's, but I find the annoying orange annoying. Swiftykitty2K 20:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) R: Your old one was getting boring, and it looks like she has chinnese eyes (Not to be racist) Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 13:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) R: I don't think it got boring. It's my favorite Taylor Swift picture! I just changed because you did. And her eyes are asian. That's where her foreparents originated from. Please don't ailstraphast Tay-Tay with unkinconkidentual comments. Swiftykitty2K 22:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry did not know asian background! Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 17:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin News! Guess what i am now admin on PvZ strategy wiki! Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Swiftykitty2K 11:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks! can you please subscibe to me on Youtube? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 20:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay soon. Swiftykitty2K 20:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) tHANKS! Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Swiftykitty2K 14:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Crafting Problems Do you have 5 oak logs i need them for a crafting reciepe?Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 20:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No. I have like 22!!! Swiftykitty2K 20:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't need it anymore some guys gave me 5! Okay. Just ask if you need anything else. I will probably have it. Swiftykitty2K 14:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) What? You have mental disabilitys and to me you are like a super genius! I pity da fool that doesn't subscribe! 12:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I am a super genius. Aspergers Syndrome makes you super smart, but you have bad social skills. Do you watch The Big Bang Theory? Sheldon has Aspergers Syndrome in it. That is why I am thirteen but I have an IQ of 217! The avarage is 100. Wow and i thought i was smart! My friend has a 101 IQ! I pity da fool that doesn't subscribe! 11:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) An IQ of 217 is very rare. Which IQ test did you take? I had taken the Wechsler IQ test and only scored 171.Billy Silentslayer205993 06:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Billy Silentslayer06:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I took the Canadian BWDSB IQ test and scored it as gifted. I had to tak a second test, called the OERBS test, and I scored 132. Average on that is 69. Excellent job! :D Re: Admin Message Okay.. Will do.. if I can reach 200 edits... XNick24x 07:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) What can I do... Hey there, I'm wondering... what can I do.. Is there anything I can do for you to reach 200 edits? I have not edited for quite a long time and I need someone to like, get me started back into editing.. So anything I can do? :D XNick24x 07:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) There are many different ways you can do this. One is to browse articles that have already been created and add more information or correct spelling (only if you are a good speller! :-) lol.) Or you can add to our catagories. Are current catagories that we are trying to expand are Clothing, Crafting and Quests. Check for a sample page to see what your new page should look like. Just do what ever your heart is content with! Swiftykitty2K 16:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey? hey dom, you're interested in quantum theory as well?-billy silentslayer lol lucky all i scored on the iq test (wechsler) was 171 I definetly am! Quantum mechanics and general reletivity are my second biggest interests! My first is my special Tay-Tay. I would amaze my grade 4 teacher with my knoledge about the fourth dimention and how space and time relate. You know the lingering question, if a tree falls in the middle of a forest, and nothing is there to hear it, does it make a sound? I have made my own theorum that shows that it doesn't make a sound! I can show you. Do you understand it at all? Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 00:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol nice I thought of the same thing that it doesn't make a sound! :D yea i understand. well from your sentence up there i can see that you're arguing that sound is defined as waves vibrating through a medium and it's that when it is heard, it can be called sound. but if it's not heard, how can those vibrations be called sound? i agree. it's kind of like you're saying (i forgot who said this) "If it wasn't observed, it never happened." I'm with you! :D Indeed. It is almost exactly as one of Einsteins proved quantum theory, "the mere observation of an object changes it's overall outcome." Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 12:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Huzzah! Someone who agrees with him! :D Also one question. What is your IQ? Surely it must be greater than 170! But yeah, I agree. My IQ is 217. I already said that earlier. I guess you didn't see that. On my about me page, you can read about me! Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 17:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm 13 too! O.o I am guessing you skipped a number of grades too? I skipped 7 grades. I know that's a random assumption lol Yeah. I was born on October 31st, 1998. I only skipped one grade. I would have skipped more, but I purposly flunked the new school test because I was afraid of moving. Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 23:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Aw lol funny thing is i'm 18 days older than you Wow! Do you have Tourettes Syndrome or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. If you did we would be so much alike! I wasn't diagnosed until June 22nd, 2011. Before that I thought I was a crazy whackjob because I ticced all the time and I had no friends, except online. It is easier to be social online. Do you find that too? Also, what country do you live in. And where you in Popular Science magazine? Please reply! Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 01:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't have Tourettes or OCD, but I do find it easier to socialize online. I live in the US. I don't even think I am in that magazine lol No fair! I wish I lived in the USA. In Canada we have those blooming "you can't get through high school in less than four years" junk. I feel like dashing it all and disobeying the rules. An expert hacker should be able to do that, right? Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 22:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well that stinks lol Yeah... Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 21:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Indeed So, which University are you in, if you are in one...Oh, and also you should sign all of your posts with four tides, tides are these things. -> ~'''. Just letting you know. Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 23:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok and I'm in New York University~~Billy SIlentslayer~~ Uggggg Uhh, sorry to bother saying this random comment Swiftkitty, but is it just me or did I see your brother call you a nerd?? Well,I guess brothers like to make fun of each other... TedIsBredSoShreadSomeBread : : : 10:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. My little brother allways says I am a nerd. I don't mind, though! ;-D Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 12:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) lol. Why exactly don't you go on Monkey Quest anymore?~~Billy Silentslayer~~ Okay. You really don't get the point of the four tides thing. I don't mean how you do it. I mean you literally type in four tides. I will show you. ~~—~~ Just remove the hyphen. I do go on monkey quest still. Swiftykitty2K ;-D 22:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: What's UP? '''R: I tried what you said, and I recovered my monkey! R: Okay. Good to know. From now on, if something wacky happens, just submit a ticket to monkey quest. It works. Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 23:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Bow and Arrow? '''Q: Hey ther sift, u mind me calling u that well i just want to ask u why can i not get a bow and arrow from guardian knight willow? -momo icyorb' A: I am unsure of the reasons behind that. At the time when that event was being made the Monkey Quest Team seemed to think that a Slingshot and a Golden Slingshot were good enough for that time. They thought that they should introduce some blunt weapons, thus the appearance of the Sword and the Mace. They also introduced the crest. I assume that after all those new weapons they thought another long range weapon would be unorthodox. Swiftykitty2K ;-D 13:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ''Invisibility Bombs'' Hey I was wondering where you can find the invisibility bombs. I've ahd a hard time trying t find some for a quest. 03:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm wondering as well where you can find invisibility bombs or ingredients to make them. I've spent a few hours just looking so if you could message back anytime that would be great. I'm wondering as well where you can find invisibility bombs or ingredients to make them. I've spent a few hours just looking so if you could message back anytime that would be great. Sorry I forgot to leave my signature on that last post.Flipmachorage 03:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) You earn the recipe for invisibility bombs by questing for the Chim Foo tribe. You do not buy them anywhere, but you can buy the ingredients. A lot a patients and invisibility bombs will be yours. However, if you truly are desperate, you can try trading with a high levelled monkey. Swiftykitty2K ;-D 14:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Forums Hi I just saw that Monkey Quest has a new forum! I thought I'd pass the word to you since there's no one there to talk to yet.. : P It's under their community section... Re: Actually I've never played monkey quest b4. But I can watch for vandals :) I'll read the rules and stuff =) [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Whoa Wow... that was a turn of events. Well, thanks for deleting my blog :3 This is sorta awkward lol. Sorry your account was hacked. Glad they weren't smart enough to change your password/e-mail =) Glad to know you can count on me ^.^ BTW, I still have crat rights (I think I'll keep 'em :P ) [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 01:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You are a bureaucrat? I never made you a bureaucrat! I only gave you rollback powers. Well, I know that I can trust you, so sure. Even if I didn't want you to be a bureaucrat, I would have to let you. Bureaucrat rights is one of those things that once it has been inputted, it can't be undone. Swiftykitty2K ;D 01:55, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Umm, Galactic Daddy here... Oh thank goodness you found me in your block list! I was worried I would never be able to patch stuff up! Yes, I was trying to clearify what you meant. I'm sorry if referring to your vocabulary offended you I'm just not used to Children/Young teens on Wikia and don't really know how to respond to them. People were saying I'm an old coot who likes to bully kids, well I'm not sure 17 is exactly an old coot but whatever floats their boat! And I most certainly don't like bullying kids. I actually don't play Monkey Quest but my little brother does and he introduced me to the game and the app game, and he goes on your site alot and he told me that you forgot Sultan so I logged in and told you about Sultan. I never said you were dead, that was just things people began to think, and they thought I killed you as well. So unfortunate you were hacked! To serve as an answer to your question; Who's side am I on? If that is between your side and the hacker's side, I'm on your side hackers are fools who get pleasure from causing people mischief. Thank you for letting everyone know I did nothing. Well best of luck on getting your Wiki back on track! Bye for now! I comprehend how you find this unordinary, however, this is the forth time I have been orthodoxly hacked! At least I have the skills to find the hacker and deal the punishment I think is right, in this case, blocking that person. Swiftykitty2K ;D 01:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC)